In Pursuit
by starrgirl22
Summary: Steve and Grace find themselves in a dangerous game of cat and mouse in the jungle. Who is after them? And what will happen if they are caught?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Boy, it is good to be writing again. I've had this idea for quite a while, however it has taken me several months to hash out the plot and all the details. I started writing it down back in September, but then had a medical issue to deal with. In a nutshell I have a Hyperactive Thyroid which I have been treated for. I feel good and am ready to be back into this. I've wanted to write a Grace and Steve centered story for a while. I like their relationship and this is what my muse came up with. I hope you enjoy it._

_A/N: I do not own H50. I would like to, but that's just not in the cards for me. Oh well. _

The Asian man tapped his fingers on the counter. He watched as the woman behind it put a stamp inside his passport before sliding it over to him.

"Welcome to Hawaii and enjoy your stay," she said with a smile.

Hitoshi Tezaka nodded and picked up his bag. Most of those arriving in the tropical paradise were heading to the baggage claim to get the rest of their luggage, but Tezaka had only a small shoulder bag. If what he had been told was true then his business on the island of Oahu would be over if a few days. He side stepped a woman who tried to put a traditional lai around his neck. He was there strictly on business. He made his way through the crowded airport not wanting to get behind any slow moving tourists.

"Hitoshi," came a familiar voice through the crowd.

Tezaka turned and found its owner immediately. A huge smile crossed his face as he picked up his pace.

Emori Tendo was one of his oldest friends. In fact the pair were more like brothers than anything. The two had grown up together in Japan. The Tendos had taken him in after his father had gone to prison. They had made sure that Hitoshi finished school and went to college. Tezaka owed their family everything he had. If Emori had come through for him then his debt would be even greater.

Two other men stood behind Tendo wearing suits and dark sunglasses. They were both locals and Tendo's hired muscle. They stayed back while the two men greeted each other with an embrace.

"So is it true?" Tezaka asked pulling back and getting right down to business, "You have found her?"

Tendo held up a file folder.

"Come, we will get a drink," he said pointing to the bar.

Tezaka wasn't going to argue. It had been a long flight and the alcohol on the plane only came in teeny bottles. Not enough to give him the buzz that he really needed. Tendo's body guards followed the pair to a table in the back of the crowded bar. One left to go and retrieve drinks while the other continued his surveillance of the area around his employer.

Tendo handed the folder to Hitoshi. A smile crossed the man's face as he opened it and recognized the woman's picture inside. She was older and her hair was lighter, but it was her. The woman had ruined his family's business which had eventually led to his father's suicide. It took all his will power to not destroy the photograph. He knew it would not be enough. His rage would only be eradicated by ending her life. He wanted her to suffer as he had suffered for the last 38 years.

"There's more," Tendo said with an evil smile crossing his lips.

He flipped to the middle of the stack in the folder and produced a photo of a dark haired man. The vengeful glare in Tezaka's eyes changed to curiosity. He had never seen this man before.

"Who is this?" he asked taking the picture and studying it.

"Her son."

A malicious grin came to Hitoshi's lips. He knew exactly what he was going to do and quickly relayed his thoughts to Tendo.

"What's her name?" Tezaka asked.

"From what I can tell she has gone back to her civilian name. . .Doris McGarrett. . . .her son Steven runs the Governor's special police task force. . . .He is also a Navy SEAL. It won't be easy to take him down."

"Everyone has a weakness," Tezaka said obviously not worrying about Steve McGarrett's credentials.

Tendo pulled out several more pictures and handed them to Tezaka.

"His team," Tendo explained.

Tezaka looked at the photos for a brief moment. He was not concerned with any of the law enforcement on this small island. How efficient could they be? Tendo saw the lack of concern in his friend's eyes.

"Don't under estimate them," he warned, "They have quite the reputation here."

Tezaka chuckled still not concerned. Nothing was going to stand in his way of him taking his revenge.

The bodyguard arrived carrying two glasses with a tan liquid inside. He set down the drinks and backed away joining his comrade in surveillance. Tendo and Tezaka picked up their glasses and clinked them together. As the burning liquid went down his throat Tezaka felt the end was near. After so many years of imagining this day and this moment he felt almost released. His mind, body, soul, hell his very being had been consumed for years to find the woman who had taken his father from him. Tezaka finished his drink and set it down on the table.

"Come my friend there's still much to discuss."

H50

(Two days later)

"Buckle up, monkey," Danny said standing next to the passenger side of Steve's truck.

Grace pulled the strap across her shoulder. Steve climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"So we should be at the trail head in about an hour. We probably won't have any cell service once we're there."

"Yeah, I remember," Danny said stepping onto the side of the truck and gave Grace a kiss on the side of the head. While he was up there he checked to make sure that her seat belt was securely around her body.

"Danny will you relax. I am a great driver," Steve said.

"Just be careful. I haven't forgotten what happened the last time," Danny said deciding not to argue with Steve about who the better driver was.

Steve chuckled and turned his attention to Grace.

"Gracie, will you tell your dad to relax."

Grace giggled, turned to her father, and repeated Steve's request. Danny rolled his eyes and stepped down.

"Ha Ha," he said sarcastically.

"How late do you think you'll be?" Steve asked.

Danny took in a deep frustrated breath and shrugged his shoulders.

"Just plan to take her back to your place when you're done. I'll either come and join you tonight or come and get her in the morning."

"Sounds fine to me," Steve said putting the truck into drive.

Grace smiled at her dad as he shut the door. Danny backed away and watched the truck start down the street. As soon as it was out of sight he let out a bitter groan and kicked the grass. His job really really sucked sometimes. Several weeks earlier Steve had been sick putting the New Jersey detective in charge of the task force. They had worked a high profile case which the D.A was getting ready to prosecute. He was waiting for them to call. Danny had decided that it he would rather wait for the cable repairman than wait around for the D.A to call. This meant he had to stay in an area with cell service.

Danny had been working with Grace on earning patches from the Aloha Girls. One was to study the history of the islands. It had been Steve who suggested taking her up to see the petroglyphs. The hike would also give her the opportunity to identify different types of plants and animals that were native to the area as well.

Danny hadn't known when they set the date to go that he would have to stay behind. All the business with the D.A had come up suddenly. Grace and Steve waited as long as they could, but in the end Danny asked Steve if he would take her anyway without him. Although, Grace lived with him full time now that Rachel had moved to Las Vegas, he still hated it when his job kept him from spending time with her.

Danny pulled his phone out of the pocket of his jeans hoping he might have missed the call while he was putting Grace into the truck. No such luck.

"Ring, Damn It!" he yelled at the device.

It sat silently in his hand as if it were mocking him. Danny groaned once again and headed back inside his house to continue to wait.

_A/N: Hope you liked it. Doris is in this story. While she's not one of my favorite characters, her involvement became necessary so I could do what I wanted. I will admit it was kind of fun to write her. The next chapter is long and still needs to be edited. I am going to try and have it up tomorrow. If not then it will be a few days. Please review and tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts. They really motivated me to get this chapter finished today. I hope you like what I have in store for Grace and Steve. Plenty more to come._

_Disclaimer: I do not own H50. If I did then one of the options for clothing on the fan created episode would be have Danny, Steve, and Chin shirtless the entire episode. Major disappointment there. At least a clothing vote for Danny and Steve would have been nice._

The dark blue truck sped along winding two lane road climbing higher and higher in elevation. Steve hadn't been up this way since he had taken Danny two years ago. He had hoped to make it up more often, but life was busy with his job, the search for Wo Fat and Shelbourne turning out to be his mother.

"It sure is pretty up here, Uncle Steve," Grace said interrupting his thoughts.

Steve shot her a smile.

"Sure is Gracie. My dad used to bring me up here when I was a kid."

Grace nodded, but then Steve noticed her expression changed from a smile to a frown.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked thinking she might be sad that Danny wasn't with them.

"Danno said something about the last time you went," Grace said wanting to be filled in on the details.

"Oh that," Steve said, "We found a body on a cliff just below the glyphs and-." Steve stopped talking noticing the wide eyed expression on his adopted niece's face. Perhaps he should have put on his filter instead of diving right into a detailed answer. "And I broke my arm when I climbed down to investigate."

Grace had remembered when Steve's arm had been in the cast. Danno had been reluctant to tell her how and where it had happened.

"Don't worry sweetie. Nothing is going to happen this time."

Steve put his focus back on the road as the truck began climbing an upward slope. Steve glanced in his rear view mirror and was a little surprised to see an SUV coming up on them. They hadn't seen any other vehicles since they pulled off the main highway. He didn't think much of it until he checked again and saw that it was closer to the back of his truck. Steve pressed the gas pedal willing the truck to go a little faster. He looked and saw the SUV do the same.

"What are you doing?" Steve mumbled to the approaching vehicle.

Something about it was making him feel uneasy. The SUV suddenly veered onto the shoulder and started to come up along side the truck on the passenger side. Steve pushed the gas pedal further down forcing his truck to speed up. Steve saw in his mirrors that the SUV was once again doing the same. Grace turned and saw the approaching vehicle as well as feeling the truck's sudden change in speed.

"Uncle Steve?" she asked, "What's going on?"

Steve could hear nervousness in her voice as she spoke. He pressed the gas pedal all the way to the floor managing to put a bit of distance between them and the strange vehicle.

"I don't kno-" Steve started to say glancing back and seeing a window roll down.

A man he had never seen before leaned out of the window pointing a handgun at the passenger side of the truck.

"PUT YOUR HEAD DOWN!" Steve screamed reaching across to the other seat.

Before Grace could react Steve had his hand on the back of her neck pushing her head down into her lap. It was then that gun fire erupted slamming into the rear of the truck. Steve swerved into the other lane in an attempt to make it more difficult for the shooter. His truck fishtailed a bit as he did so. He managed to correct it quickly, however. His heart pounded as he thought about the drop on the other side of the road. One wrong move and they could go over it.

The SUV moved back onto the road continuing to fire. Steve's truck couldn't build up enough speed to out run them. Putting his hand firmly on Grace's back he slammed on the brakes as hard as he could. Smoke rose from the squealing tires as the SUV passed unable to predict what Steve had done. Steve and Grace's belts locked up from the sudden stop. Both jerked forward and Grace cried out in fear and pain as her body was slammed forward into the belt.

Steve threw the truck into reverse, got them turned around, and took off in the other direction. He floored the gas pedal again and more smoke burned off the tires as he drove. Steve checked his rear view mirror and saw that the SUV had pulled a similar maneuver and was once again in pursuit. The Navy SEAL clutched the steering wheel with both hands and focused on getting back to a main road. Grace looked over at Steve with fearful eyes. He returned the gaze for a brief moment.

"Keep your head down, Grace!" Steve instructed.

The SUV was firing at them again. This time shots were coming from more than one person. To Steve's relief the SUV was having difficulty catching back up to them.

"What do they want?" Grace asked with a voice full of distress.

Steve wasn't able to answer the little girl's question. A bullet ripped through one of the back tires causing the truck to bounce, swerve, and lose its speed all at the same time. However, Steve refused to let up on the gas. The SUV was gaining ground rapidly on the truck.

"Brace yourself!" Steve yelled as the vehicle slammed into the back.

Steve recovered as the SUV moved along side the truck once again. This time on Steve's side. Boldly, Steve swerved his damaged vehicle into the side of the attacking one. The SUV swerved, and it took the other driver a few moments to regain control. It was coming up once again and retaliated by swerving into the truck's bed. Steve's heart sank as he felt his truck veer towards the edge of the road. He didn't have time to try and correct it as the truck started down the steep embankment.

Grace looked up and both occupants screamed upon seeing vegetation through the windshield rather than paved road. The truck flipped over about halfway down as the out of control vehicle built up momentum. Glass broke and the metal frame crunched as the truck rolled the rest of the way down the hill.

Grace's shrieks echoed in Steve's ears as he felt powerless to do stop anything that was happening to them. The truck rolled two and a half more times when it got to the bottom of the hill. It landed upside down and slid several more yards. Rocks, sticks, and dirt flew in the passengers' direction. Finally, both felt the truck begin to slow and at last came to a stop. The terrifying ride from the road to where they had ended up had lasted for less than a minute. For both occupants inside it seemed much longer. The noise from the truck smashing through the foliage left a ringing sound in their ears.

Grace and Steve were now suspended upside down in their seats. Their belts had managed to keep the pair in place during the entire ordeal. Both began to cough as the dust settled around them. Steve opened his eyes and looked at Grace.

"Are you okay?" he asked as his fingers fumbled around searching for the button that would unlock the seat belt.

Grace looked over at Steve her eyes were wide and full of shock. Her brain was still trying to process what had happened to them. Steve braced himself and arced his neck as he unlocked the belt. His body hit the ceiling of the cab with a loud thud. Shards of broken glass poked through his shirt and cut the bare skin of his neck and arms. It took him a moment to turn his body so he was underneath Grace.

"It's going to be okay, sweetheart," he assured her as he reached his arm up and undid Grace's belt.

Steve guided her gently down on top of his chest. He put a protective arm over her stomach keeping the little girl in place. He looked around and quickly determined that the best way out was going to be through the driver side window. His feet began kicking at the what was left of it. It didn't take long to push the shattered glass clear of the frame. Steve then used his free hand and legs to pull himself and Grace out of the crunched truck.

Steve's military mind started planning what to do next as he sat up holding Grace in his lap.

"Are you okay?" he repeated.

Grace hadn't answered earlier and still struggled to find the words to answer now. All she could do was look up into Steve's face. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Steve was about to stand when a gun shot rang though the trees. He pushed Grace over using his body to shield hers. Several gunshots came through the trees and landed not far from the pair. Steve looked around, sat up bringing Grace with him, and pulled her next to the side of the truck. He flattened his back against the vehicle putting one arm around Grace's shoulders and the other on top of her head. Steve held the frightened child as close as he could. Bullets slammed into the opposite side of the truck while others landed on the ground causing dirt to fly up into the air.

Steve could feel Grace's body shaking in his arms as she began to sob. He had to do something to get her out of the line of fire.

"Grace," Steve said urgently looking down at the little girl, "Grace, look up at me sweetie."

Grace hesitated for a moment, but complied.

"I need to get my backpack," he said loosening his grip on her, "Don't move and keep your head down."

Tears dripped down Grace's cheeks as she nodded her head.

"I'll be right back," Steve assured her.

Grace put her shaking arms on top of her head and put it down into her lap. Steve got close to the ground and crawled back over to the window he and Grace had come out of minutes earlier. He searched quickly so as not to get hit by a ricochet. He grabbed the strap of his tan backpack and pulled it outside. All the while bullets were still coming in their direction.

Steve sat up pressing his back against the truck. He unzipped the bag and pulled out his gun.

"Grace, listen to me," Steve said putting his arm once again around her shoulders.

Grace looked up at Steve with a tear streaked face. She felt the truck vibrate from the continuous barrage of bullets. She buried her face into Steve's side. Her tears soaked into his shirt. Steve once again put an arm around her shoulders and placed his cheek on the top of her head.

"Grace. . . .sweetie I know you're scared, but I am going to get you out of here," Steve assured her as Grace squeezed him tighter, "I'm going to fire back at them, and when I do I need you to run as fast as you can."

"I don't want to go anywhere without you, Uncle Steve," Grace sobbed into his chest finally finding her voice again.

"Hey, hey, hey," Steve soothed kissing the top of her head, "I am going to be right behind you. I promise."

Grace looked up at her adopted uncle. After a moment she nodded agreeing to do what he said.

"Get ready to run," he instructed.

Grace stayed crouched down and faced the trees while Steve turned around and prepared to fire his gun. He took in a deep breath, popped up from behind the truck, and returned fire. He saw four men up on the road. All four had guns firing in their direction. The Navy SEAL took them by surprise by when he started shooting back.

"RUN GRACE!" Steve yelled taking advantage of their attackers' distraction.

Grace stood and ran as fast as she could into the trees. She pushed branches, overgrown grass, and vines out of her way as she went. The noise from the guns behind her continued to echo in her ears. New tears blurred her vision as she ran. She was scared that Steve would get shot and then she would be on her own. What would she do if she was left by herself? Why had those men attacked them? What did they want? These questions and more ran through her head as her legs ran across the jungle floor. She wasn't sure how far she was supposed to go on her own.

Grace continued on and soon heard the gunshot noises behind her abruptly stop. Grace slowed a little and listened. It was quiet for a few moments and then she heard a different sound behind her. Grace stopped, frozen in her tracks, not sure what to do as she heard someone coming towards her. Steve said he would be right behind her, but what if he was hurt? What if it was someone else?

A figure came crashing through the trees and Grace breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing Steve's form heading right towards her. Steve also let out a relieved breath at having found Grace. Without stopping or slowing he hurried towards her, scooped her into his arms, and continued to make his way into the jungle.

_A/N: I promise I don't have anything against the vehicles driven on H50, but this is the second time my muse has destroyed one of them. The other time was the Camaro at the beginning of Firewalls and Passwords. I actually really really like them. I wanted to cry when the Camaro got blown up at the beginning of the season. I swear I almost did cry. I like the new one, but I miss the silver one. Anyway I hope to post again in the next few days. It will all depend on how tired I am after work and after my two year old goes to bed. Thanks for reading and please review._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I expected that this chapter would be up a lot soon than today. I was going to try and post after I watched H50 last night, but found myself utterly depressed and ticked off due to the lack of Danno. Pardon my French, but what the hell? They finally have the whole team back together and they leave Danny out of the episode completely! Not to mention that this is the second time this has happened this season. Not to say that I don't like the other characters, but Danny is my favorite and one of the main reasons why I watch in the first place. I also felt that the show was lacking in its usual humor and I know that was due to the topic, but again that's another thing I like about the show. Anyway I am finished with my rant now, so on to the next chapter which happens to not have Danny in it either, but that is beside the point. He is going to show up again, soon. Thanks for the reviews and alerts. You are all awesome._

_Disclaimer: I don't own H50. CAUSE IF I DID DANNY WOULD ALWAYS BE ON THE SHOW! (Kay, I'm done I promise. Here's the next chapter.)_

"Son of a bitch!" Tendo hollered as he felt the bullet tear through his shoulder. He fell to the ground and by the time his hand touched wound he could feel blood streaming from his arm. The gun fire ceased and Tendo's two body guards lifted him up off the pavement and back toward the SUV. Tezaka was close behind. He turned just in time to see Steve McGarrett's form disappear into the trees.

"Damn it!" he muttered angrily.

So far things were not working out as he had hoped. They had been following McGarrett for two days waiting for the right time to attack.

Tezaka decided that time had come when he saw McGarrett leave with the little girl. He had been right about weaknesses. McGarrett would try to protect the girl making himself more vulnerable. That had turned out to be true. When Tezaka had reached the edge of the road with his men he had seen the former Navy SEAL holding the girl in his arms. He gave the order to open fire on them in hopes of at least wounding McGarrett. It didn't matter what happened to the kid. The SEAL, however, had taken all four men by surprise when he had popped up from behind the truck shooting. None of them expected that McGarrett would be carrying a weapon while off duty. They continued their attack when he disappeared down behind the truck once again. They thought they had gained the upper hand when up he came and fired two more shots hitting Tendo.

Tendo cried out in pain as one of his body guards ripped his shirt sleeve. Tezaka's stomach twisted as he looked at his friend's bleeding shoulder. Guilt ripped through his body blaming himself for his friend being hurt.

"Looks like it went right through," the bodyguard said, "We need to get it taken care of."

The two large men looked from their bleeding boss to Tezaka waiting for orders on what to do.

"Hitoshi," Tendo croaked, "You have waited too long for this." The two  
friends shared a glance. "Iuke will take care of this minor setback, and Kahoku will go with you. They couldn't have gotten very far."

Tendo winced as he spoke causing Tezaka's heart to break. It was obvious his friend was in a great deal of pain, and he would make Steve McGarrett pay if it was the last thing he ever did.

Tezaka pulled out a map of the area and the four men studied it.

"If they keep heading this direction then they should be close to this trail over here," Tendo said, "Iuke and I will head over there once I have been taken care of. We'll keep in touch with the radios, and try to box them in."

Tezaka took Tendo's good arm and shook in gratitude. The men then got busy preparing for what they had planned to do.

H50

Sweat covered Steve's body as he hurried through the humid jungle holding on tight to his best friend's daughter.

From a distance Steve had not recognized any of the for men on the roadside. He didn't stick around to try and figure it out either once he wounded one of them. First and foremost he needed to find Grace and get her as far away as possible.

Steve wasn't sure how long he had been running or which direction they were heading in. It didn't matter as long as they were out of danger for the time being.

Grace had her arms around Steve's neck. She kept her face buried next to his skin with her eyes closed. She was afraid if she opened them she would see the men who had been shooting at them coming up from behind. Her heart was still pounding from the whole ordeal, and the gunshots still echoed through her head. Every so often she would squeeze Steve a little tighter for comfort.

Steve began to slow his pace. He listened to the sounds around him wondering if he and Grace were being followed. All he could hear were his own footsteps on the jungle floor. Steve stopped deciding he needed to take stock of the situation. Grace pulled her head back from his neck, but kept her arms on his shoulders.

"Are you hurt at all Gracie?" Steve asked looking her in the eyes.

Grace wasn't sure. Her body felt numb. As before Grace didn't say anything. Steve lowered Grace down setting her on her feet. A sharp pain suddenly stung her ankle. Had she twisted while running and not noticed?

"My ankle hurts," she told Steve.

Steve looked down and saw Grace putting most of her weight on one foot.

"Sit down, sweetie, and I'll take a look."

Grace did as she was told feeling the pain get worse. Why hadn't she felt it before? Steve saw immediately what was causing the little girl so much pain. A shard of glass had was protruding out of her ankle. Her pink polka dotted sock had a circle of blood around the intruding object. Steve explained to Grace what he had found and told her to sit still so he could take care of it. Steve took off his backpack and dug around looking for his first aid kit.

"Uncle Steve?" Grace asked, "How come I couldn't feel this before now?"

Steve looked up at her.

"Adrenaline, probably."

Grace nodded and turned her focus back to keeping her leg as still as possible.

Steve pulled a set of tweezers out and examined the glass again. He decided that the best thing to do would be to pull it straight out since it had gone through Grace's sock.

"Grace this is going to hurt," Steve said meeting her gaze.

Grace nodded and squeezed her eyes shut. She wished Danno was with them. He would hold her close and tell her everything was going to be okay. Steve steadied Grace's ankle with one hand while the other carefully used the tweezers to grip the glass.

"Ready. . .one. . .two. . . .three!"

He yanked at the shard pulling it free in one try. Grace cried out and sucked in several deep breaths.

"Worst part is almost over," Steve assured her.

Grace wondered what could be worse than that until he pulled down her sock, examined the wound, and started to clean it with an alcohol wipe. She clutched the ground trying with all her strength not to pull her leg out of Steve's grasp. Steve examined the cut when he was finished. It was pretty deep, and Grace would need to see a doctor as soon as possible. She might need stitches. Steve put a bandage of the wound and wrapped it to keep the bandage in place.

"We'll need to keep this covered so it doesn't get an infection," Steve said. The SEAL checked his first aid kit and saw that he had enough supplies to change the bandage two more times if needed. He hoped he could get them both back to civilization before he would need them.

"Anything else hurt?" he asked.

Grace thought for a moment and shook her head. Steve did a once over making sure that everything that was supposed to bend did and that it bent in the right direction. She had a few minor cuts on her arms, legs, and face. Steve was pretty sure that they would both have seat belt shaped bruises on their midsections by morning if not in a couple of hours Considering what they had been through it could have been a lot worse.

"Are you hurt at all, Uncle Steve?" Grace asked looking at him with her large brown eyes.

"I'm fine, sweetheart," Steve assured her with a smile.

It was the truth. He was a little banged up, but nothing that he couldn't ignore for the time being.

Steve closed his first aid kit, put it in his bag, and moved himself next to Grace. He put his arm around her shoulders once again. Grace snuggled into his side, and the pair rested for a few minutes. All the while Steve thought about what to do next. He reached into one of the side pockets on his cargo pants and pulled out his cell phone. The device's screen was cracked and Steve wasn't too surprised when it didn't turn on.

"Grace, do you have your cell phone?" Steve asked.

Grace shook her head.

"I put it in my backpack."

Grace's backpack was still in the truck. Steve nodded and put the cell back into his pocket.

"Do you think we would have service out here?" Grace asked.

"Probably not, but that's not to say that we couldn't have found a place that has it."

Steve took in a deep breath and got to his feet.

"I think we should start moving," he said pulling her up.

He watched as Grace carefully put weight on her injured ankle.

"Can you walk on it?"

"I think so. . . .It doesn't hurt so bad anymore."

Steve took hold of her hand and the pair started walking.

"If it starts to hurt too much let me know, and I'll carry you."

Grace nodded and squeezed Steve's hand. The trained military man felt a ping of worry run through his body. He had no idea where they were, or how long it would take for them to find their way out of the jungle. A voice in the back of his head also reminded him that there were men looking for them as well. He vowed that he would keep Grace safe no matter what happened to him.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed it and I hope I was right about the adrenaline and Grace not being able to feel the glass until they were out of danger. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please review. I don't have to be back at work until Tuesday. I would love to post at least two more chapters before then. Thanks for reading._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks for all the responses to my frustration with the lack of Scott on the show. I am looking forward to the next episode, which will have Danno in it. Even if it is two weeks away. No no, twelve days. Anyway thanks for reading thus far. I hope you all continue to enjoy._

_A/N: I do not own H50. I do not own it no no no. I do not own it in the dirt. Not even with a Danno shirt. I do not own it, no I can't. Not even a funny Danny rant. I do not own it out at sea. I do not own it so whoa is me. Oh, sorry had a bit of a Dr. Seuss moment. I don't own any of his stuff either. That's it no more sugar for me. _

Grace managed to walk next to Steve for a few hours before her ankle started bothering her again. She tried to ignore it and keep moving, but Steve soon figured it out when she started to limp slightly. He stopped, checked the dressing on her ankle, and then didn't give her a choice about being carried. He put his backpack on Grace, hoisted her up onto his back, and kept on going.

"Are you sure, Uncle Steve?" Grace asked as Steve ducked under a low hanging branch, "I think I could walk for a little bit longer."

Steve couldn't help, but chuckle at the little girl. He turned his head slightly with a huge grin on his face.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are as stubborn as your father?" he asked.

To his surprise she thought about it for a minute before answering.

"Mom said that I was," she stated with a straight face.

Steve laughed, reached up, and patted one of her hands before turning his attention back to the never ending jungle in front of him.

H50

Grace clung to Steve's neck as he worked his way through the trees, vines, and thick vegetation.

The sun had gone down past the trees taking the light with it. On the plus side it meant the temperature and humidity were dropping. However, on the other side it was getting to be too dark for Steve to walk. He was certain that had they been on a trail he could have kept going, but he didn't want to risk an injury by continuing over the uneven ground in the dark.

Steve stopped next a large tree and set Grace down. Steve sat, opened up his bag, and pulled out a water bottle. Neither had had anything to drink since they had left Danno's house.

"How many of those do you have?" Grace asked licking her dry lips.

"Four," Steve responded as he twisted the cap off one and handed her the bottle, "You first."

Grace didn't argue. She was certain she could have drunk the entire thing, but she made sure to only drink half. She handed the bottle back to Steve, and he finished it. She leaned her back against the tree as Steve checked his fire arm. He turned the safety off now that Grace was no longer carrying the bag. Danny was going to have a fit when he learned that Grace had been wearing Steve's backpack all evening which contained a loaded gun. Steve was trying to take every precaution he could, but felt that he needed to be prepared just in case.

"We'll rest here for a bit," Steve said as he settled next to Grace, "Try to sleep."

Grace didn't need to be told twice. Between the walking earlier and the heat she was exhausted. She laid head on Steve's chest and closed her eyes. He put his arm around her shoulders holding her close. He leaned his head back against the tree trunk and closed his eyes. He kept his ears open in case someone approached.

"Uncle Steve?" came Grace's voice through the darkness.

"Yeah?"

"What if someone comes while we're sleeping?" she asked.

Steve leaned down until his lips found the top of her head. "If someone comes I'll take care of you," he promised giving her a kiss.

"Uncle Steve?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

It was silent for a moment before Grace continued.

"Do you think Danno is looking for us?" she asked.

"Don't you worry, Gracie," Steve said, "As soon as he finds out what happened I'm sure he'll charge in with a bulldozer or something."

"What about a tank?" she asked.

"Hhhmmm," Steve said pretending to think it over, "I think that might be 'too military' for him. Although a tank would probably be more affective than a bulldozer."

Grace laughed tiredly and rested her hand on Steve's chest. The SEAL found it with his own and squeezed. He hoped that Danny had figured out that something was wrong. Steve wasn't sure how much longer he could evade their pursuers if help didn't come.

H50

Danny yawned as he hit the end button on his cell phone. The call with the D.A had not only come late, but had lasted for over 2 hours. He got up off the couch and stretched his stiff body. It had grown dark outside his window.

Danny was a little surprised that he hadn't heard from Steve or Grace. He called his daughter's phone first. It rang several times before he heard her voice mail introduction. Steve's phone went straight to voice mail. Danny figured that Steve's phone probably needed to be charged and his daughter's was very likely still in her backpack.

Danny remembered the hike and how tired he had felt just going one way. He imagined Grace falling asleep on the way back to Steve's and her bag being left in the truck.

Danny pushed aside the few worried feelings that he had knowing he was overreacting. He pushed the thought of driving over to Steve's and chewing him out for not keeping his phone charged so they could remain in touch out of his head. The detective was not in the mood to get a lecture from Steve about trust, Steve's experience on the trails of Oahu, or about how Danny constantly overreacted when it came to his daughter.

Danny yawned again and turned on the T.V planning out what time he would head over to Steve's the next day.

H50

Steve's eyes flew open. He realized he had fallen asleep. It was lighter now, but that's not what had woken him. He had heard several branches breaking in the distance. The sounds were heading right in their direction.

"Grace. . . Grace," Steve whispered urgently shaking the little girl.

Grace's eyes opened slightly and then closed again. Steve took in a frustrated breath before he tried again.

"Come on, wake up Grace," he urged.

Grace took in a deep breath as her eyes opened. She saw Steve's face with the jungle in the background. Steve put his fingers to his lips. Both then heard the sounds of someone approaching. Grace's eyes grew wide as she looked up at Steve. She wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face into his chest. Steve gave her a comforting hug as he looked up and studied the tree they had been leaning against.

Steve got to his feet and pulled his backpack over his shoulders. Grace started to get up. Steve put his hands under her arms and lifted her so she could reach one of the lower branches. She pulled herself up and start to climb higher disappearing from view. Steve shimmied up the trunk and also pulled himself up into the tree. He climbed up to where Grace had gotten to. She had stopped on a large branch. Steve stood behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ssshhh," he whispered, "Stay as still as you can."

Steve wished he could reach his gun, but didn't want to risk removing his pack to retrieve it. Grace hugged the tree trunk trying to put as much weight as she could on her good ankle. Steve stood right behind her hanging onto a branch above his head.

A few moments later the pair watched as two figures appeared below the tree. Steve could only see the tops of their heads, but he was certain it was two of the men who had attacked them. From where he was neither looked like they had been shot. One asked the other if he could see anything. The other gave a negative response. The next few moments that the two men looked around seemed more like a few hours. Both Grace and Steve let out a sigh of relief when they moved on.

Steve told Grace that they were going to stay up in the tree for a few more minutes to make sure they were really gone. The pair sat on the branch and waited. Steve once again put a comforting arm around Grace.

"I'm going to have a look around," Steve said a little while later, "If it's safe I'll come back and get you and if it's not. . ." Steve stopped as he saw Grace's eyes widen in fear. He squeezed her shoulders giving her a reassuring hug. "If it's not then you wait here. You have to be as quiet as you can and you don't come down no matter what happens. As soon as we are out of sight you climb down and run in the opposite direction."

Grace wrapped her arms around Steve and cried into his shirt. She was scared that something bad was going to happen to him and that those men were going to hurt him. Also the thought of being all alone in the jungle scared her. Steve held onto her and let her take as much time as she needed. When she pulled away he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and started to climb down. Grace watched as Steve's feet hit the ground. He removed his gun from the backpack, looked around for a moment, and then walked off out of her sight.

Grace waited and listened for any signs that Steve was in trouble. She was relieved and let out the breath she had been holding when Steve reappeared at the base of the tree.

"Come on down sweetheart," he urged.

Grace made her way down to the lowest branch and using her arms hung down. Steve got a hold of her waist and helped her the rest of the way to the ground. Grace winced when she put pressure on her ankle. Steve tucked his gun into the from of his cargo pants and reached for Grace.

"Come here," Steve said putting one hand under her knees while the other supported her back as he lifted her back up.

Steve didn't want to waste time removing his pack so he could carry her on his back. This would do for now.

Grace wrapped her arms around Steve's neck as he started moving once again at a quick pace through the jungle.

_A/N: Don't worry the cavalry is coming, but the cavalry has to know there is a problem first. Hope you are enjoying the story. By the way Danny is going to wish he had trusted his initial instincts when he couldn't get a hold of Steve and Grace. More to come. Thanks for reading._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: When I first started writing this story I knew I wanted to do a story mostly about Steve and Grace where Steve is put in a situation where he has to protect her. As I was working out the who, whats, whys, and hows that would put the story together I got the idea to have an enemy from Doris's CIA past show up. The enemy would go after Steve as part of his revenge. This meant Doris would play a part in the story. It made me a bit nervous at the the thought of writing her because she's a bit of a hard ass and she is on my creepy woman list from last season. She made the list when she hooked up the guy to the car battery. Sorry I never got a final count on that list as I lost count during the roller derby episode. _

_Disclaimer: I wrote author's note instead of disclaimer on my little Dr. Seuss inspired poem at the beginning of the last chapter. So oops and ditto. (Actually there is a few spots that I did that.) _

Danny pulled up to the front of Steve's house and looked at the spot that the truck should have been parked in. He pushed back the immediate worry that he felt and told himself that he was overreacting. He walked up to the door and twisted the knob. He was a little surprised that it wasn't locked.

"Steve?" came a voice from the kitchen.

Before Danny could answer Doris McGarrett appeared.

"Hello Doris," Danny said giving her a short awkward wave.

"Hi," Doris said looking disappointed, "Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure."

Doris disappeared. Danny moved to the couch and sat down. He waited in the living room until Doris returned with two mugs. She handed one to Danny and joined him on the couch. They both sipped at it while sitting in an awkward silence for several minutes.

"So. . . .," Danny said leaning back and drumming his fingers on the side of the mug, "Do you know when Steve will be back?"

Doris shook her head and took a another sip.

"You don't know where is he do you?" Doris asked.

"Well aside from taking Grace on a hike to the petroglyphs yesterday, and then bringing her back here last night I don't know."

Doris looked up from her cup and over at Danny with a quizzical look on her face.

"Steve didn't come here last night," Doris informed him, "and I haven't been able to reach him on his cell either."

Danny choked on the coffee and some of the hot liquid spilled onto his shirt and pants.

"What do you mean they didn't come here last night?" Danny asked in a rising nervous voice.

He set his mug on the coffee table.

"I mean I was here by myself," she said irritated, "I arrived yesterday evening and used the spare key to let myself in. I figured I'd wait for him."

Danny anxiously pulled out his cell phone.

"Maybe they went over to Catherine's."

He quickly dialed the number and waited.

"Cath, It's Danny. Hey listen did Steve come over to your place with Grace last night?"

"No, why?" came her response.

"Damn it," Danny said.

He quickly explained what was going on. He then asked Catherine to get in touch with Chin and Kono to see if they could track Steve or Grace's cell phones. Danny ended the call and put his phone into his pants pocket. He headed for the door with Doris following.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm gonna drive up to the trail head and see if Steve's truck is there."

"I'm going with you," Doris said, "I know the area."

Danny decided not to argue and the pair made their way to the Camaro.

H50

The Camaro sped along the road.

"I should have gone to check to them last night," Danny groaned as he hit the steering wheel, "I kept telling myself that I was overreacting. I knew Steve would call me out as an ass if I showed up. Damn it, I should have gone."

Doris knew he was talking more to himself than to her so she tapped the on the door while he continued to rant to himself.

Danny's stomach twisted inside his body as he thought of different scenarios in which Steve and Grace could have found themselves in.

"Doris, I swear to God that if your son broke his arm again I am going to break the other one," Danny threatened suddenly turning his attention to the only McGarrett that could hear him .

"What are you talking about?"Doris asked turning towards him with her voice rising"

Danny told her about the last time he and Steve had hiked to the petroglyphs.

"Danny I think you might be overrea-"

"Doris if you say overreacting then I am kicking you out of this car and you are walking the rest of the way," Danny yelled.

At that moment Danny's cell phone rang interrupting the pair.

It was Chin. He told Danny that he couldn't get a signal from Steve's phone, but had gotten a lock on Grace's. He was sending Danny the GPS feed.

"Let me see that," Doris said taking the phone out of his hand.

Danny almost snapped at her, but instead tried to get his temper in check. He knew he was taking out his frustration on her when she was not at fault.

"Where is it!?" Danny barked after being patient for an entire minute.

"Hold on!" Doris barked back.

Danny grumbled under his breath and focused back on the road.

"We're close," she said, "Looks like it's just a mile or two."

Danny continued driving waiting impatiently for Doris to tell him when to stop.

"Right here!" she suddenly called out and Danny pressed the brake.

Two pairs of anxious eyes looked out of the windows as the Camaro screeched to a stop. They didn't see anything but asphalt.

"Gimme that," Danny said snatching the phone from Doris.

Danny saw that the red dot was quite large as it blinked. He reached for the door handle and got out of the car. Doris did the same.

Danny scanned the road and spotted some bullet casings as well as bits of black rubber on the other side of the road. He walked over, crouched down, and took a closer look. Danny looked around and saw how close he was to the edge of the road. His heart was pounding as he stood, walked to the side, and searched the downward slope. He saw signs of something large that had disturbed the foliage on the hillside. Danny's heart sank when he spotted Steve's upside down truck at the bottom.

"GRACE!" Danny yelled as he took off towards the truck.

Doris saw the detective disappear from sight and ran to the edge of the road.

Danny's feet slipped and tripped on plants, rocks, and dirt that covered the embankment as he made his way towards the dark blue truck. He could see that there were bullet holes on its side. His stomach twisted inside his body afraid of what he was going to see when he got there. The closer he got the worse the truck looked.

"GRACE!" he repeated as he finally reached the vehicle, "STEVE!"

Danny got down on his hands and knees and looked inside the truck's cab. Grace's backpack was behind the seat. He reached in and pulled it out. Danny took in several deep breaths as he brushed the dirt off the fabric. He unzipped the bag and pulled out her cell phone. He also saw that her snacks and water bottle, that he had packed the day before, were still inside.

"Are they down there?!" Doris yelled from the road.

"No!" Danny called back.

The detective stood up and went around to the other side of the truck. He spotted several sets of footprints heading into the trees. One set was much smaller than the others. Danny concluded that someone had run Steve's truck off the road and chased him and Grace into the jungle.

Danny thought about how long the pair had been gone. Where had Steve and Grace ended up? Were they okay? Had they been caught by whoever had attacked them?

Danny looked into the vast jungle wondering how he was going to find them. He took in a few deep breaths and forced himself to focus his mind. He made his way back up the slope to where Doris was.

"You still going to break my son's arm?" Doris asked sarcastically looking down at the truck.

"Shut up," Danny grouched.

Danny pulled out his phone, called Chin, and described what he had found. Danny asked for HPD to come and investigate where the truck had gone off the road, maps of the area, satellite images, all available HPD to come and help in the search, and supplies for going into the jungle for, hopefully, a rescue attempt.

Danny and Doris were next to the car by the time he finished on the phone.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Danny asked indignantly looking at Doris.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" Doris retorted.

"You aren't coming with me," Danny informed her, "You are going to stay here and wait for HPD and catch a ride back into the city with them."

"No, I am coming with you to help find my son," Doris said with a rising voice, "And while I'm at it I may as well help you find your daughter.

Danny shot her a disapproving look.

"Look, I don't have time to argue with you," Danny said more irritated than angry.

"Then quit arguing, get in, and drive you stubborn son of a bitch," Doris said as she opened her door and slid into the passenger seat.

Danny got in, started the car, flipped a quick you turn, and headed in the opposite direction.

"You're as hard headed as your son," Danny interjected as he raced down the road.

Doris cracked a smile.

_A/N: I wasn't sure how well this part of the story was going to turn out as I have never written the Doris McGarrett character before. It was actually a lot of fun. Yeah they are both currently getting on each others nerves, but really they are two parents who are worried about their kids. Back into the jungle in the next chapter. I hope to post again before Friday, but it is back to work tomorrow so we will have to see. Thanks for reading and please review._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Alright as I said back to the jungle. I promise Steve and Grace are going to do more than just wander around. Thanks for all the awesome reviews. I love reading them. I hope you continue to enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own H50. _

Steve finished re wrapping the bandage around Grace's ankle. It was hurting her more than yesterday so Steve stopped to take a look at it. The cut looked redder than it had the day before. He cleaned it again and gave her some Tylenol to help with the pain. Steve felt guilty from not having checked her injury sooner, but the close call they had with their attackers hadn't given them time.

He pulled out a protein bar and handed it to her. Grace broke it I half and handed the piece to Steve. He pushed her hand back.

"You eat it."

"Aren't you hungry?" Grace asked looking at her adopted uncle with worry.

He smiled and shook his head. The truth was that he was hungry, but his military training had taught him to ignore his bodily needs so he could complete his assignment. This 'assignment' would not be over until he got Grace to safety.

"Please, Uncle Steve," Grace begged holding her hand back out.

Steve gave in and accepted. Who would have imagined that all the time that Steve had spent conditioning his body in the Navy could be broken down in a few seconds by the plea of a ten year old girl.

Grace ate her half and started to get up. Steve took hold of her upper arm and helped her. She carefully put some weight on her ankle.

"It feels a little better, Uncle Steve," Grace said.

"Are you sure you can walk on it?" Steve asked still holding onto her upper arm.

Grace nodded and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Are you ready to go?" Steve asked.

Grace thought for a moment, and Steve saw the smile disappear from her face.

"What's the matter?" Steve asked trying to read her expression.

"I. . .um. . ." Grace mumbled looking at the ground.

"What?" he asked again putting his hand on her shoulder.

Grace looked up at him with embarrassment.

"I kind of have to. . .um. . . .go" Grace said hesitantly.

Steve's eyes widened with understanding. The truth was he had to 'go' too. Steve looked around and felt a bit nervous at having Grace out of his sight. They hadn't seen or heard anything to indicate that anyone was nearby.

"Alright, I need you to be careful," Steve said, "Don't go to far alright."

Grace nodded in agreement. She and Steve then walked in opposite directions.

Grace thought back to what she had learned in the Aloha girls about 'going' in the woods. She, like most of the other girls, had giggled while Madeline had given them instructions, but was now grateful to have the knowledge.

Grace quickly found a spot and took care of nature's call. Feeling much better she walked toward where she and Steve had split up. A rustling sound nearby caused her to freeze.

"Uncle Steve?" Grace said quietly hoping that he was the one approaching her.

A large figure stepped out of the trees and lunged at the little girl. Grace screamed as a hand reached out and roughly took hold of her upper arm. Grace tried to squirm out of the grasp, but her attacker only tightened his grip. He chuckled cruelly at the little girl's feeble attempts to try and get away. Grace looked up and saw an Asian face grinning wickedly back at her.

"Let her go!" Steve roared as he came into sight.

He had been on his way back to meet Grace when he heard her scream. His gun was pointing in the man's direction. Smiling, he released Grace's arm and put his hands above his head without being told to do so.

Grace ran as fast as she could to Steve's side. Without taking his gaze away from the man Steve used his free hand to maneuver Grace behind him. Grace clutched to his shirt as she peered around Steve's body at the man who had attacked her.

"Who are you and why are you after us?" Steve asked angrily.

The smug expression never left the man's face.

"My name is Hitoshi Tezaka. I'm an old acquaintance of your mother's."

Steve felt his heart begin to pound. His mother had come across the scum of the earth during her time in the CIA.

"Why are you after us?" Steve repeated through gritted teeth.

He'd just assume shoot the bastard if he didn't cooperate. Tezaka continued to smile pompously at Steve. The Navy SEAL was done playing games. A second figure suddenly emerged from the trees and charged Steve's side knocking him and Grace to the ground. Steve lost the grip on his gun and it fell to the jungle floor. The SEAL quickly recovered and took a swing connecting with the man's jaw.

"RUN GRACE!" Steve ordered glancing back at the little girl. Grace pulled herself off the ground and ran as fast as she could into the jungle. She prayed that Steve would be alright and be able to follow her like he had before.

Steve turned his attention quickly back to the large man and gave him another upper cut to the jaw. It knocked the man on his back.

"Kahoku!" Tezaka screamed, "Get your butt up and get him!"

Steve ignored Tezaka and kicked Kahoku as hard as he could in the side. Steve got behind him and put an arm around the man's neck and started squeezing. Kahoku tried to pull Steve off as he gasped and choked for breath.

Tezaka grumbled that he had to do everything himself. He pulled out his gun pointed it in Steve's direction, aimed, and fired.

Pain ripped into Steve's arm. He released the oxygen deprived man and clutched at the wound. He felt warm blood oozing between his fingers. Tezaka approached him still pointing the gun in his direction. He placed it right against Steve's forehead. The two men glared at each other for a moment. Tezaka suddenly pulled the gun away and brought it back swiftly across Steve's face. The blow knocked Steve to the ground. He looked up in time to see the gun come down towards him again. Kahoku recovered from Steve's attack, got to his feet, and started kicking him in the stomach. Tezaka stopped him several moments later.

"Easy. . .You don't want to have to carry him out of here."

Steve gasped for breath and coughed blood out into the grass.

"Watch him," Tezaka ordered.

The Asian man walked over to where Steve had dropped his gun, picked it up, and tucked it into this pants. He then walked around behind Steve and removed his backpack. Tezaka opened it and started emptying out its contents.

"Bingo," he said pulling out Steve's climbing rope.

He tossed it to Kahoku who pushed Steve onto his stomach and placed his size 12 shoe in between his shoulder blades. Steve winced and grunted as the felt the roped tighten around his wrists securing them into place. His bleeding arm was wrenched with pain. Steve moved his head trying to get a good look at it. The bleed was slowing and from what he could tell it looked like the bullet had grazed him. It still hurt like hell though. Kahoku didn't bother to roll him back over. Tezaka meanwhile took out the rest of the items in the pack. He found the remaining two water bottles and tossed one to Kahoku. The two men quickly emptied them. Steve was glad that he had Grace had shared a bottle before he changed her bandage.

"Now what?" Kahoku asked dropping the empty plastic bottle on the ground.

"We go after the kid," Tezaka said pouring the last few ounces of water over his sweat covered head.

"Just leave her out of this," Steve said moving his head to face them, "I'm the one you obviously want."

"Shut up," Tezaka said pulling out the radio and tossing it to Kahoku, "Call Tendo and Iuke give them our coordinates using the GPS and tell them which way the kid ran off into. I don't think she will be able to get too far with out her bodyguard."

Steve took in several deep breaths, but kept his mouth shut. He closed his eyes and hoped that Grace could get herself as far away as possible.

Grace hadn't gotten far when a gun shot suddenly rang through the trees. She stopped and turned in the direction of the sound. She almost started back towards Steve to see if he was okay but stopped herself. There wouldn't be anything she could do. If she went back she would probably just get herself captured. The little girl turned herself around and continued on through the immense jungle.

_A/N: Well I said that Steve AND Grace wouldn't be wandering around the jungle. Now Grace gets to do it all by herself. Alright all you Steve whump fans out there I hope you liked it. I don't like to announce whether or not a story has whumping in it as I feel it gives away to an extent what is going to happen. However I think there is an important lesson to be learned in this chapter and that is, ladies, how to go in the woods. Of course you only need to learn this skill if you plan on being in an area without plumbing or an at least an outhouse. (Although,Grace and Steve didn't plan this at all.) When I was a kid we were out a lot on hikes and such and it was something we had to learn out of necessity. My mom even got my aunt a book called __How to Shit in the Woods__. My mum taught me how go in the woods and I am sure I will teach my daughter, after she's potty trained, to do it. Thanks for reading and please review._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I am doing my editing while watching H50. I liked this episode. Maybe there was some guilty feelings from the producers about the Dannyless episode last week so we get a Dannycentric one this week. I guess I'll take it even if it is a rerun. I will admit I love the part when Danny beats the shit out of that one guy. Hope you enjoy the next chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own H50._

Grace ran until her lungs burned and sweat soaked into her already dirty clothes. Her ankle was starting to throb, despite the pain killers, from her quick and sudden get away. She pushed through the discomfort for as long as she could, but it was beginning to slow her down. Tears poured from her eyes mixing with the sweat on her face. Steve hadn't come for her. She slowed to a walk and attempted to wipe some of the moisture from her face with the collar of her shirt. It left dirt smudges behind on her forehead and cheeks. Tears continued to pour from her eyes as she limped along. Grace's heart pounded from exhaustion and worry.

Grace wanted so badly for this to be over. She wanted to be safe at home with Danno. She wanted Steve to be safe with them.

Thoughts raced through her head uncontrollably as she thought about what could have happened to her adopted uncle. The ones that stuck out were the ones that involved Steve being injured or worse. More tears rolled down her cheeks. Grace took in several deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down. She was on her own and sitting and crying about it was not going to help the situation at all. If Steve was hurt then it would be up to her to find someone who could help. With a new sense of determination Grace stood and looked around. She picked a direction and started walking.

It was hot and humid as she made her way through the thick foliage. She pushed vines and branches out of her way. She was mindful of her footing so she wouldn't lose her balance or injure her ankle further. It still hurt, but not as much now that she had slowed her pace.

Grace watched and listened for anything that might be out of place. That's why when she heard the sound of someone walking through the jungle she didn't waste any time and looked for a place to hide. The trees were too tall for her to climb without help. She crawled into a space that was hidden by the large leaves of an overgrown bush. She stayed huddled inside as the walking noise got closer.

"Please be Uncle Steve. Please be Uncle Steve," she whispered.

She gathered enough courage to try and get a peak at who was approaching. Grace saw a large man walking away from her hiding spot. It definitely wasn't Steve. She didn't recognize him, but he didn't look like a hiker either. He wore dark colored dress pants with a polo shirt. He wore sunglasses and had a thick gold chain around his neck. He had no backpack either.

Grace waited until he was out of sight before coming out of her hiding spot. She set her sights on going in the opposite direction when out of nowhere a hand reached out and took hold of her shoulder.

"I've got her!" a voice yelled.

Grace struggled to free herself, but the grip was too strong. Grace looked up and saw another Asian man looking down at her. He was different from the one who had grabbed her before. His other arm was in a sling and Grace could see a blood stain on his shoulder. The man who Grace had seen just a moment before appeared.

"_How many are there?" _Grace wondered as she made another pull to free her shoulder.

"Are you okay, Mr. Tendo?" asked Iuke as he approached and took hold of Grace's arm.

Tendo was grateful to be relieved of the struggling child. He flinched as he rubbed his sore shoulder with his uninjured hand.

" I'll call Hitoshi and tell him we found her," Tendo said producing a radio.

Grace couldn't hear much of the conversation. She had stopped fighting deciding to save her strength. Iuke kept a tight grip on her, however. Tendo put the radio away and pulled out a device that he studied for a few moments before he pointed the group in a direction. He started walking. Iuke pushed Grace ahead of him.

"Walk, you little brat, and if you even think about running away I'll break your leg and then make you walk on it."

Grace knew she wouldn't be able to get away. Not with how her ankle felt. She focused on Tendo's back and followed him through the trees.

"Where's Steve?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Shut up," came the response from Iuke as well as a shove from behind that caused her to stumble forward.

Grace winced as she caught herself on her bad ankle. She forced her legs to keep going. Grace scowled at the back of Tendo's head when she heard him chuckling in front of her. Her ankle started to hurt more and more with every step she took. She forced herself to ignore the pain and think about something else. She pictured Danno in her head. His gentle smile always made her happy. His warm embrace kept her safe. She wished that he knew where she was. He would save her and Steve from these bad men.

The pace that was set was a quick one, and Grace struggled to keep up without hurting her ankle further. If she slowed down at all Iuke pushed and threatened her to get her back up to speed.

"Quit dragging your feet," he grumbled.

Tears started welling up in Grace's eyes. They blurred her vision making it harder to see. She quickly wiped them so she wouldn't trip on something in front of her.

"There they are," Tendo said a little while later.

Grace peered around Tendo looking for Steve as soon as she heard the word 'they'. Up ahead she saw Tezaka and Kahoku standing on either side of the SEAL. Steve's hands were behind his back. He had a gash on the side of his head next to his eye. A stream of drying blood ran from it and down the side of his face. She saw a similar sight on his arm as well.

"Uncle Steve!" Grace shouted.

The pair made eye contact. Steve let out a frustrated breath. Grace was still in danger, and he was not in a position to protect her. Grace tried to moved around Tendo and get to her adopted uncle, but he blocked her way and Iuke grabbed a hold of her wrist. Grace smacked the man's arm and screamed at him to let her go. Iuke laughed at her ignoring what felt like light taps on his skin.

"Bring her over here," Tezaka told Iuke.

He picked up Grace as if she didn't weigh anything at all, tucked her under his arm like a ball, and carried her over to Tezaka who had moved several feet away from Steve.

Grace had tears in her eyes as she was set on her feet. She looked up at the tall smiling man as they rolled down her cheeks.

"How old are you?" he asked.

Grace was confused by the question and wasn't sure why he wanted to know that. Tendo walked up behind Grace and shoved her with his good arm.

"Answer!" the injured man ordered.

"Leave her alone!" Steve yelled lunging forward.

Kahoku grabbed hold of his uninjured arm and pulled him back. Iuke approached and punched him hard in the stomach causing him to double over and gasp for breath. He pulled at the ropes on his wrists willing them to fall off, but they didn't.

"Stop it," Grace cried starting to sob, "I'm ten okay. . .I'm ten."

She looked from Steve to Tezaka as she spoke and then back to Steve. She was worried that they were going to hurt him some more.

"So young," Tezaka said, "It's amazing how your world can be turned completely upside down at such a young age. I was only ten when mine did too."

Grace turned her attention to Tezaka expecting him to continue, but he stopped. He  
looked at her for a few moments in silence. He then glanced at Steve, smiled, then looked at Grace again. He suddenly reached out and grabbed hold of her shirt collar. He pulled his gun out with his free hand. Tezaka pulled Grace over to Steve. He walked right up to SEAL and pressed the gun's barrel into his chest. Grace cried harder. Tezaka continued to smile.

"Not so tough now are you," he mocked.

"Why don't you untie my hands and you and I can go one on one," Steve challenged, "Then we can see whose still tough."

The smile disappeared from Tezaka's face as he looked at Steve's glaring expression. It took him a moment to recover.

"Tell me, McGarrett," Tezaka said regaining some of his composure, "What is this kid to you? I mean why go through all this to protect her? I know you aren't her blood relative?"

"I don't have to justify myself to you," Steve said defiantly.

Tezaka said nothing in response and pulled his gun away from Steve's chest.

Grace breathed a sigh of relief until she realized that the weapon was now pointing at her. Steve tried to take a step toward him, but was stopped by Kahoku and Iuke.

"Leave her alone, you bastard!" Steve yelled.

"That's all going to depend on you," Tezaka said pressing the gun into the side of Grace's head, "You try anything and I mean anything to try and escape and she is the one I will harm first. Now I won't kill her at least not in the beginning. But when I'm done with her she's going to wish she was dead."

Grace sobbed harder as she listened to the man's threat. Steve wanted nothing more than to comfort her and at the same time break Tezaka's neck.

"You touch her at all and I'll just plain kill you," Steve threatened giving the man his best Navy SEAL death glare.

The two men had a stare down for a minute or so, but in the end it was Steve who broke it off.

"I won't try anything," Steve said.

Satisfied, Tezaka pulled the gun away causing both Grace and Steve to breath a sigh of relief.

"Alright let's get going," Tezaka ordered, "We have a ways to go to get out of this God forsaken jungle."

"Fine," Steve said, "But. . ."

Tezaka turned back to the Navy SEAL with an annoyed look on his face.

Steve knew he wasn't in a position to make requests, but he had to try.

"She was injured when my truck rolled," Steve started nodding his head in Grace's direction, "I pulled a piece of glass out of her ankle. She's going to slow us down."

"So what? You want me to let her go?" Tezaka asked sarcastically.

"No," Steve retorted, "I want you to untie my hands so I can carry her. We'll go faster."

Steve's request received several loud laughs from Tezaka's three comrades, but Steve knew that it would be Tezaka who made the final decision. He weighed the pros and cons in his head as he looked down at the frightened little girl in his grasp.

"You move and those two are going to hurt Uncle Steve," he threatened, "Understand?!"

Grace nodded and Tezaka released her shirt collar. Grace concentrated on staying extra still as Tezaka knelt down. He saw that Grace was putting most of her weight on her right ankle. Her left sock had a large spot of dried blood that surrounded a small hole. He reached out and pulled down her sock examining the bandage. Grace cried out as the bandage was suddenly ripped away from her skin. Tezaka examined the cut for himself and was satisfied that his hostage was telling the truth. Steve's stomach twisted as he was able to do nothing to help Grace.

Tezaka got to his feet and shoved Grace towards Steve. The little girl stumbled and bumped into Steve's chest. She immediately wrapped her arms around his waist causing Steve to have to stifle a groan. His midsection was a bit tender, but he wasn't going to tell her to loosen her grip.

"You okay?" Steve asked.

Grace looked up and nodded her head.

"How about you?"

Grace looked concerned as she examined Steve's wounds up close.

"I'll be fine."

"Iuke. . .untie him," Tezaka ordered.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Tendo asked eying Steve suspiciously as Iuke pulled out a knife.

"Would you rather carry her?" Tezaka asked.

Tendo shook his head. None of the men wanted to be slowed down by the kid. They were all anxious to get out of the jungle's heat.

Steve felt the ropes fall away from his hands and he wrapped his arms around Grace. She buried her face into his dirty t-shirt avoiding eye contact with anyone. Steve's heart broke as he loosened her grip and got down on one knee to examine her open wound. Part of the scab was missing and some blood was finding its way through. He cursed under his breath thinking about his first aid kit that had been left behind with the rest of his pack.

"Pick her up and get moving," Tezaka said impatiently

All Steve could do was pull her sock back up and hope it would protect the wound as well as help stop the bleed. He didn't like that the cut was now exposed to whatever might be floating around in the humid jungle air.

"Get on my back, sweetie," Steve said.

Grace moved around to his back side. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He found her legs and held them in place with his hands. Pain flooded his arm as he did so. It only got worse as he stood and supported her weight.

"Move," Tezaka ordered pointing his gun for emphasis.

Steve moved forward. Tendo and Kahoku took places in front of him while Tezaka and Iuke brought up the rear. Steve and Grace were sandwiched between the two pairs.

"If you try to run I guarantee you won't get far," Tezaka threatened.

The gun, Steve was sure, was pointing right at Grace's back.

_A/N: I hope you liked it. I know some of you out there were hoping that Grace was going to make it to get help and in an earlier draft of the story she came a lot closer, but my muse liked this much better. By the way next week's episode look A-W-E-S-O-M-E! Can't wait. . . Can't wait. . . .Can't wait. . . .but I guess I have to. Please review and thanks for reading._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and support. As always thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own H50._

Steve bounced Grace back into a higher position on his back for the umpteenth time. He winced from the ache in his arm and middle that the motion caused. He grunted taking several deep breaths hoping it would lessen his discomfort. Sweat poured down Steve's face and into his eyes causing them to sting. He took a hand away from Grace's leg and wiped his forehead. Steve took some comfort in knowing that he wasn't the only one who was hot, sweaty, and/or in pain. Kahoku had bruising beginning to form around his neck from Steve's choke hold. The SEAL was certain that when the man turned around he would see similar bruising on his face. He could hear Iuke starting to wheeze and cough behind him. The side of Tendo's sling was soaked in sweat and he kept rubbing his sore shoulder. The only one Steve couldn't see or hear was Tezaka.

"You doing okay, Grace?" Steve asked turning his head slightly.

"Uh huh," Grace answered, "How 'bout you?"

Steve could hear the concern in her voice so he tried to lighten the mood by giving her a smile.

"Hell week was worse than this," he said.

Grace remembered some of the stories Steve had told her about training to be a Navy SEAL. Grace returned the smile and gave Steve's neck a little squeeze. Steve chuckled slightly as he turned his attention back towards the front.

"Will you two shut up!" Tendo yelled turning around and facing the pair.

He was irritated beyond all hell at their lighthearted banter. The pain in his shoulder was becoming almost unbearable. He was boiling in his own skin and felt like he could lay down and sleep for three days. It ticked him off that the hostages did not seem as miserable as he did and their pleasant little exchange only increased the anger he had for the Navy SEAL. If he had the strength to he would have punched Steve as hard as could on his wounded arm.

Steve and Grace both saw that the front of Tendo's sling as well as his shirt were completely soaked in sweat. His glaring face was paling. He looked like he was ready to pass out. Tezaka saw the poor shape of his friend and ordered everyone to stop. Steve set Grace on the ground as Tezaka moved around them and headed towards Tendo.

"Watch them," he ordered Iuke.

The bodyguard nodded turning his full focus to the pair as he took in deep breaths.

Grace kept her sore ankle elevated not wanting to put weight on it.

"Sit down, Sweetie, and let me have a look" Steve ordered taking hold of her upper arm.

He helped Grace lower herself down to the jungle floor feeling some relief that he would finally have a chance take care of her injury. Steve pulled down her sock and examined the cut. It was dirty, sweaty, and fresh blood was caked around it. Worst of all it was beginning to look infected.

"Grace, how much pain are you in?" Steve asked looking from the cut to her.

He watched her put on a brave face and give him a smile.

"Not much," she answered.

Steve looked at her with his piercing hazel eyes, placed a hand on the back of her neck, and pulled her towards him. Grace felt his mouth right next to her ear.

"I know you are trying to be brave, Sweetheart, but I need you to be 100% honest with me right now. Can you tell me on a scale from 1 to 10?"

Steve pulled back from the side of her head and looked her square in the face.

"8," Grace whispered.

Steve swallowed the lump that formed in his throat as he looked at the pained look that began forming on the little girl's face. He leaned in, kissed her on the forehead, pulled back, and refocused on her cut.

Steve took in a breath and silently cursed Tezaka for leaving his first aid kit in the jungle and for taking off the bandage in the first place. Steve grabbed a hold of the bottom of his shirt tearing a strip off. It was far from clean, but it was better that leaving the cut exposed. Grace flinched as he tied the strip around her ankle. As he pulled up her sock Grace touched his arm. Steve unwillingly recoiled remembering his own injury. He saw Grace looking at the gash that was between his shoulder and elbow. Reading her mind he pulled another strip off his shirt and handed it to her. Steve moved himself so he was sitting next to Grace. She wrapped the cloth around the wound being sure to cover all of it and making sure it was tight. Steve winced and sucked in a breath.

"Sorry," Grace said.

Steve looked over at her, forced a smile before putting his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her close. Steve glanced around at the four men taking mental notes of their position and body language.

Tendo looked like he was on the verge of blacking out at any moment and Tezaka was showing real concern for his friend. The two bodyguards, still standing, kept a watchful eye on their hostages. Tezaka wiped some sweat from his friend's face.

"I just need a few minutes," Tendo huffed trying to give his friend a reassuring smile.

Tezaka sat back leaned against a tree and closed his eyes. Steve looked at him.

"What did she do?" he asked.

Tezaka opened one eye and looked at Steve.

"What did Doris do?"

Tezaka opened his other eye and looked at Steve with curiosity obviously wondering why Steve was calling his mother by her first name.

"She faked her death then I was 16. Up until five months ago I thought she was dead," the SEAL said answering the question that was written all over Tezaka's face, "Now tell me what the bitch did."

All eyes turned to Steve and an involuntary gasp escaped from Grace's mouth. Steve had a non regretful expression on his face. He kept his eyes focused on Tezaka waiting for him to answer his question.

Tezaka suddenly started to laugh out loud causing the focus of those around to switch to him.

"I never guessed that I would have something in common with you, McGarrett," he said continuing to chortle, "We both dislike her, but the difference is, I am sure, that somewhere in that heartless body of hers she has some love for you. You are her son after all."

Tezaka took in a few deep breaths trying to regain his composure. He suddenly felt quite stupid for letting his guard down the way he had in front of his enemy's son.

"It was her Intel that tore apart my father's business. He sold drugs and weapons to anyone willing to pay for them. He spent 20 years building up his empire and that bitch tore it down in less than 6 months."

Tezaka's words dripped with hate and resentment for Doris McGarrett. Doris wouldn't tell Steve the things she had done while she was a spy and for good reason. Most of it was classified. Steve understood all too well how important it was to keep those secrets. Unfortunately this one had caught up with her putting his and Grace's lives in jeopardy.

"That's not the worst of it," Tezaka continued, "She seduced my father, made him fall in love with her. It was part of her cover. She didn't just ruin everything he had worked for, but broke his heart as well. He hung himself in prison. I've spent 38 years planning my revenge against her. She is going to suffer. When I'm through with her she'll be begging me to end her life."

Steve looked away from the man. He knew based on the time line that all this had occurred before he was born and before Doris had met and married his father. He couldn't help thinking that Tezaka probably planned to kill him and in front of Doris no less. Steve was certain that if he died then Grace wouldn't be too far behind him as Tezaka would not be leaving any witnesses.

Danny would really kill him then. Steve thought about the look on the blond man's face as he stepped down from the truck and closed the door the day before. Despite the paranoid worry from the last hiking trip Steve saw a glimmer of trust in his partner's eyes. Danny loved Grace more than anything, and he knew that Danny wouldn't have allowed him to take her unless he trusted that Steve would keep her safe no matter what. Steve thought about the last twenty-four plus hours. Despite how all of this ended he hoped Danny would realize that he had done everything in his power to protect Grace.

Tezaka fumed from thinking about Doris while the group rested for several minutes longer.

"Come on," Tendo said attempting to stand, "We aren't going to get out of this hell hole unless we start moving."

Kahoku stepped forward, grabbed a hold of his boss's good arm, and helped him to his feet. Tezaka got behind his friend helping to push him back up. Steve stood and stretched his stiff body before getting ready to lift Grace onto his back once again when a nearby noise made everyone freeze. It was a sound that Grace and Steve recognized well. Someone was close by.

_A/N: Who is in the jungle? Who could it possibly be? Next chapter coming soon. And when I say soon I hope it will be ready tomorrow. Everyone hope that my twenty something 8 and 9 year olds in my class don't run me too ragged. And that my two year old doesn't want to use me as a human jungle gym. If I don't post tomorrow I won't have another opportunity til Thursday. Thanks for reading and please review._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: It has been fun reading your reviews and predictions about who is close by. Most people think it's Danny. So without further ado (I don't think I spelled that word right. Is it supposed to be adieu?) Anyway here's the next chapter. It's coming I promise. . . .any second it's going to start. . . .right now. . . .I mean now. . . .Wait a minute. . . .Okay I'm done here it is. That sounds a lot funnier when I am trying to tease my students, who did not run me ragged today. Although I think I might have hurt a few heads with today's math lesson. My daughter did not get a nap today so my little princess has become a Sleeping Beauty early tonight so I can get this posted for all you wonderful readers. Alright I've stalled long enough here it is._

_Disclaimer: I don't own H50. But it would be really really really really really really really really really cool if I did. _

Hitoshi Tezaka got behind Steve and put his gun into the SEAL's back. He also took hold of the SEAL's injured arm and intentionally squeezed it causing him pain. Iuke grabbed one of Grace's arms, pulled her to her feet, and twisted it behind her back. With his other hand he took out his knife and kept it hidden behind her. Grace couldn't stop the tears from flowing out of her eyes. She looked over at Steve.

"Keep still, Gracie," he whispered, "It's going to be okay. . .I promise."

Whether he would be able to follow through or not with his promise didn't matter as the words gave the little girl some comfort.

"Shut up!" Tezaka hissed through gritted teeth, "Don't move and don't say a damn word."

Kahoku moved himself in front of his injured employer and reached for his gun. Tendo also produced a weapon. The group fell silent, and all eyes focused on the direction the noise was coming from. A figure came into view a little ways away from them. Tezaka and Steve both gasped at the same time.

Doris McGarrett stepped out of the jungle and was pointing a hand gun in their direction. She glared at Tezaka knowing exactly who he was despite the 38 year gap in their relationship, and she showed no surprise that he was standing in front of her.

"Let my son and the girl go Hitoshi, and you won't have to get hurt," Doris said matter of factly.

Tezaka moved slightly so he was hidden a bit more by Steve's frame. He moved the gun from Steve's back to his head. Iuke followed suite taking the knife and placing it against Grace's throat. Tears started to stream down her cheeks once again.

"Why don't you come and get them, you bitch!" Tezaka shouted back at her.

He did his best to keep his voice from shaking. He was quite a bit unnerved at seeing her suddenly appear, but she did not seem to be at all stunned to see him.

"You are shocked to see me," Doris said with a smirk.

Tezaka's breath caught in his throat as the ex CIA agent continued.

"After _we _found Steve's truck _we_ studied a few maps of the area. _We_ discovered that the probability you all would come across the Ho'opa'i Trail was very high. Looks like your buddies thought so too as _we_ found your vehicle when _we_ arrived at the trail head."

"We?" Tezaka questioned noticing that she seemed to be purposely emphasizing that word.

"We," came the response from a royally pissed off Danny Williams as he stepped into you view and stopped next to Doris.

If looks could kill then Iuke would have been struck to the ground instantly. The detective glared daggers at the four men that were holding his daughter and best friend hostage. Danny could feel anger surge through his body upon seeing the cuts and bruises that were visible on Steve and Grace. He decided then and there that he was going personally kill each one of the rotten bastards starting with the son of a bitch who was holding a knife to his daughter's throat.

"DANNO!" Grace yelled when she saw her dad.

She wanted more than anything to run him. Iuke squeezed her arm and pulled the knife right against the skin on her throat. Grace yelped in pain and tried to stay as still as possible It was a cruel reminder that she and Steve weren't safe just yet.

"That's a lovely story, but doesn't explain how you knew I was here on this God forsaken island," Tezaka challenged ignoring Danny's glaring eyes.

Doris chuckled.

"The vehicle was easily identified as Emori Tendo's, and it took my son's team all of 10 minutes to find footage of the two of you meeting at the airport. . . Don't worry I've filled in the blanks about where you come from."

Hitoshi's face flushed red as he struggled to come up with something to say. Doris clicked her tongue at him wagging her finger.

"You've grossly underestimated my son's connections and their resources. . . You are just like your father. You act tough because you surround yourself with others to give you the appearance of being stronger, but by yourself you are weak."

"Don't you dare talk about my father you Hell sent She Devil Whore," Hitoshi screamed.

Doris shrugged off the insult which only made Tezaka angrier.

"I'll show you who has underestimated who!" he shrieked pushing Steve to the ground and preparing to fire.

Gunshots suddenly screamed through the air and Steve flinched before he realized they weren't coming from Tezaka's gun. Iuke took two bullets in the upper part of his chest. The knife dropped from his hand as he fell to the ground dead.

"GRACE!" Danny yelled preparing to move towards his daughter.

Tezaka ducked narrowly avoiding being hit himself. He looked over and saw Grace within his reach just as the blond man yelled her name. He grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her close to his body. He hunched himself over and brought his head down next to hers. He then fired his gun in Doris and Danny's direction. Both ducked down hitting the ground.

Grace was frozen with fear. She hardly noticed that Iuke had let her go only to have Tezaka grab and use her as a human shield. She did see her father's body fall down into the grass. She looked from where his form had disappeared to where Steve was on the ground. He was army crawling his way over to them. Tezaka ran out of bullets as Steve grabbed a hold of Grace's ankle. He was going to try and pull her down next to him making Tezaka an open target. Unfortunately, Tezaka's attention turned from firing his gun to what was happening right next to him. He kicked Steve hard in the face forcing him to let go of the little girl.

Tezaka saw out of the corner of his eye that Kahoku was on the ground bleeding and unmoving. He saw several bullets tear through his best friend's body before joining Kahoku in the long jungle grass. Tezaka screamed in anger, agony, and frustration as he chucked the empty gun into the dirt. He then lifted Grace off the ground and threw her body thrown over his shoulder. He took off running into the trees. Grace saw everybody disappear from sight.

Steve watched with blurred vision as Tezaka disappeared into the jungle with Grace. It took him a moment to get his surroundings to come back into focus. He was still in the line of fire and there was nothing he could do until the gunfire ended.

"Hold you fire!" Danny yelled into his radio seeing his daughter disappear, "He has Grace! Hold your God Damned fire!"

The frantic father started to get up, and his heart sank when he saw the spot Grace had been standing in moments earlier empty.

_A/N: Not super long, but suspenseful I hope. Thanks for reading and please review._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: OMG OMG OMG OMG! What a freaking awesome episode tonight! I loved it! I loved it! I loved it! WARNING SPOILERS AHEAD! IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED EPISODE 14 YET PLEASE DON'T LET ME RUIN IT FOR YOU! Bar none my favorite part besides the Danny/Grace moments was when the bad guy has Steve pull over the silver car and tells the driver that he's not a cop and points to the Camaro and says "They are". The looks on Steve and Danny's faces when they lifted their cuffed hands was absolutely priceless. That one is definitely going in my top favorite 5-0 moments. I have to say though know the guy was innocent, but he kept threatening to shoot Danny and Steve. Wouldn't that be kind of pointless to try and convince authorities that you didn't do commit murder, but then commit it while trying to prove your innocence. Just a thought. Needless to say I wasn't too sad when the he died. Sorry, Danny and Steve might be forgiving, but ask for Starrgirl22 you cannot point a gun at my Danny and Stevie Pooh and expect forgiveness anytime soon. Don't even get me started on threatening to shoot Danny while Grace was listening. I watched that clip Wednesday night. I had to watch several happy clips to make me feel better. _

_Okay. . . deep breaths. . . . and back to the task at hand. I have to say I have a major pet peeve about fan fic writers. I absolutely hate it when they post a chapter with a cliffhanger ending and then take their sweet time in posting the next. Come on I want to find out what happens next. So for all of you who share in this pet peeve here is my next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and comments and as always enjoy. _

_Dislcaimer: I do not own H50. Despite what I wrote above about Danny and Steve being mine. Sadly the fictional character of Danny Williams, Steve McGarrett, and the real live sexy hunks of man meat, Scott Caan and Alex O'Loughlin, do not belong to me. But a girl can dream and Oh boy no holds bar there. By the way didn't Danny look so freaking hot in that dark red shirt at the end of the episode. (If it wasn't obvious who my current celebrity crush is now you know). _

Steve was on his feet the second the gunfire ended and began his pursuit. Tezaka, Steve was sure, had seen that his buddies were dead. It was obvious to Steve that Tezaka and Tendo shared a bond of friendship and, as much as he hated to admit, it was similar to the friendship he had with Danny. Steve knew exactly what he would do if he was in Tezaka's position. Those thoughts scared and willed him to push through his fatigue and how sore his body felt. He and Grace had survived too much, and he wouldn't let that be in vain. He couldn't let Grace down now. He just couldn't. He wouldn't.

Tezaka was sprinting through the jungle. His pace surprised him as he was no spring chicken. He kept seeing in his head glimpses of blood spraying from Emori Tendo's body and then watching it fall to the jungle floor. His oldest friend was dead, and it was his fault. No. . . it wasn't his fault. . . it was those fucking McGarretts. . . .they were responsible for another death of one of his loved ones. The mental images of Emori fueled his fury giving his older body strength to continue on. He was going to make them pay. Tezaka clutched tightly to the back of Grace's legs. He still had something that Steve McGarrett wanted and would probably to anything for. There was no doubt in his mind that McGarrett and others too were coming after him. He wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Grace Williams remembered seeing Tezaka's foot make contact with Steve's face. She could feel her feet leave the ground and her direction change. She even remembered seeing a glimpse of her father before the trees hid him from view. Had all that happened or had she dreamed it? It seemed as though her mind was playing tricks on her. She could see the legs that were running below her, and she could feel her body bounce atop the narrow surface. She could hear bad words between heavy breaths. She could see the jungle moving behind her, but she couldn't make her body react. It was almost as if she was paralyzed and couldn't move or speak.

The feet below stumbled over something on the ground. Grace felt her body lurch forward and for a moment she thought they were both going to fall to the ground. At the last second Tezaka recovered and kept going. The sensation of almost being dropped brought Grace out of her trance like state. Her heart pounded and tears filled her eyes realizing that every last bit of it was real. Grace thought about struggling, but what if no one was close enough to help her? She didn't want to make him madder than he already was. The language that Tezaka continued to spew out of his mouth was proof of that.

Grace looked up hoping to see someone come up behind them. Her daddy. . .Uncle Steve. . . or both of them would be even better. Tears continued to trickle down her face as she saw nothing but the thick foliage behind her.

"GRACE!" came a loud familiar voice through the trees.

She heard it several seconds before she saw its owner. The little girl saw Steve crashing through the jungle catching up to the pair.

"UNCLE STEVE! Grace answered back as loudly as she could.

Steve saw he was catching up with the man who had his adopted niece. He wasn't going to let him hurt her.

Tezaka slowed to a sudden stop and started to set Grace down on her feet. He abruptly whipped around keeping one hand on Grace while the other pulled Steve's gun from the back of his pants. Grace screamed as bullets flew in Steve's direction.

Steve's training kicked in at once as he skidded to a stop, ducked down, and took cover behind a large tree.

Tezaka continued to fire and at the same time brought his hand up to cover Grace's mouth. He pulled her away firing every few seconds at the place the Steve had disappeared behind.

Steve didn't dare peer around the tree until he knew it was safe. Unfortunately, that meant he had to wait until the gunfire stopped. His heart had sunk into his hiking boots as he heard Grace's screams become silent. The gunfire ended, but Steve waited an extra few seconds to be sure. He quickly glanced around the tree and felt partial relief that it was not a bullet that had silenced the child.

"Tezaka!" Steve yelled knowing the man could hear him.

He looked around the tree again quickly memorizing everything in front of him before returning his body behind the safety of the tree. He quickly tried to narrow down where Tezaka and Grace could have disappeared to as he continued to shout.

"Let the kid go and I'll come out. You can do whatever you want to me. Just let her go!"

Steve's nervousness doubled when he heard no response. It took all of Steve's strength to not charge out from behind his cover. Tezaka knew exactly where he was, and Steve was sure he would be gunned down in seconds. He would be no good to Grace dead. The anxious SEAL forced himself to stay put.

Tezaka had pulled Grace behind a close by Banyan tree. He kept his hand firmly over her mouth keeping her from giving away their position. He had Steve's gun in the other hand. His finger was on the trigger, and he was ready to use it the moment he heard any type of movement.

Grace squirmed and her voice gurgled under his hand. Tezaka tightened his grip on her. Both had heard Steve call out to them, and Grace had looked up at Tezaka to see what his response would be. He didn't move, and he showed no signs of releasing her. Grace looked at the gun and thought about Steve. She didn't want him to be hurt anymore. Without thinking she opened her mouth and bit down as hard as she could on his hand. Tezaka let out a cry of pain as her teeth sank into his flesh.

Forgetting, momentarily, his primary goal and out of sheer rage Tezaka shoved Grace to the ground. He approached her pointing the gun in her direction.

Steve wasted no time in coming out and charging headlong into the man that had tormented and frightened his niece for the past day. The two men rolled along the ground, and Steve's gun went flying for a second time. It landed near Grace, and she crawled her way over to it picking it up off the ground. She used her good leg to push herself away from the two fighting men.

Both men had their hands on the others shoulders trying to gain the upper hand. Steve grunted feeling the pressure on his sore arm. Tezaka suddenly let go causing Steve to stumble forward. He punched Steve as hard as he could in the arm. Steve's vision clouded with black spots from the excrutiating pain. The SEAL felt his legs kicked out from under him and a few seconds later his air supply was cut off. Tezaka had gotten behind him and put him in a choke hold. Steve tried to pull the hands away, but they were like cement around his windpipe.

"UNCLE STEVE!" came Grace's frightened voice.

Steve saw Grace with her back up against a tree holding his gun up as if she was going to fire.

The gun felt heavy to Grace as she tried to aim. Her whole body shook as she watched Steve struggle to breath. If she did fire then there was a good chance she would hit him instead of Tezaka. To make matters worse more tears clouded her vision.

Steve felt rage take over his body as he watched a terrified Gracie trying to decide if she needed to fire the weapon. He would be God Damned if he was going to let this son of a bitch force Grace to have to make such a life altering decision. Steve coughed out what little air he could as he bent his elbow and used all his strength to drive it backwards into Tezaka's gut.

Tezaka shallowly gasped forgetting how to breath for a few seconds. In those few seconds Steve took in several welcomed breaths flipped around and kicked Tezaka in the stomach from a crouched position. Steve got to his feet, grabbed hold of Tezaka just as he gasped in a breath, and landed a hard fast punch into his stomach. Steve brought his arm out and back in again several more times striking the same spot each time in the man's midsection. He then switched it up delivering an upper cut to the Asian man's jaw and at the same time releasing him. Tezaka fell back onto the ground groaning. The SEAL wasted no time and got on top of him. Steve put all of his anger and pent up rage into every punch that connected with Tezaka's body. Who did this son of a bitch think he was in coming to his island, threatening his honorary niece, and chasing them through the stifling jungle all because of something his mother had done more than 30 years ago. Steve beat the man til after he had stopped trying, but not succeeding, to fight back. Steve took in a deep breath when he stopped and looked down at the limp body. The only sign of life came from Tezaka's chest going up and down.

Steve turned around and saw Grace with the gun still pointing in his direction with shaky hands. Taking in several more deep breaths he got to his feet and slowly approached her.

"Grace, baby, I need you to point the gun down," Steve coaxed gently, "Can you do that for me, sweetheart? Point it down towards the ground."

Grace watched with wide eyes as Steve approached her.

"He's not going to be able to hurt us anymore," Steve promised, "It's over."

Grace, to Steve's relief, slowly complied.

"Good girl," Steve said crouching down in front of her.

He put his hand on top of the gun.

"Take your finger slowly off the trigger," he instructed.

Grace complied once again and Steve slowly removed the weapon from her hands. Steve tucked the gun away and brought up a hand to the side of her face. He stroked her tear streaked cheek giving her a relieved smile.

"It's all over," Steve assured her once again, "It's all over."

Grace leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Steve's neck. The SEAL returned the embrace and, despite the pain he felt in his torso and arm, lifted her up off the ground. Grace wrapped her legs around his stomach and started to sob once again as she thought about how close and how many times both had stared death in face in the past 24 hours.

"We're okay," Steve soothed, "We're okay, but could you do me one little favor?"

Grace pulled back from Steve and looked him in the face.

"Could we not tell your dad about the little gun incident here. He'd kill me."

Grace half laughed and half sobbed at his words. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck again and laid her head on his shoulder. Steve kissed the side of her temple and as she did so thanking whoever might be listening for her safety.

"Grace!" came Danny's voice through the trees.

Grace pulled back from Steve and watched her father come into view. The detective holstered his gun as soon as he saw Tezaka's unconscious body lying on the ground. He jogged the last few feet to his daughter and partner.

"Thank God," Danny breathed as Steve put his daughter in his arms. Grace clung as tight as she could to Danny thinking about every time she had wished that he was with her. Danny kissed the side of her head as he rocked her back and forth.

"Are you okay, Monkey?" Danny asked.

"My ankle hurts really hurts, Danno," she whimpered into his shoulder.

Steve explained about the glass from the roll over as Chin, Kono, and Doris appeared.

"They're over here," Chin shouted to others behind them that couldn't be seen by Danny, Steve, and Grace.

Danny adjusted Grace so that he was holding her with one arm. Her arms stayed around his neck and her cheek against his. Danny reached out his free arm and placed it on Steve's shoulder.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"Anytime," Steve responded with a smile.

Danny moved his hand around to the back of Steve's neck and pulled the SEAL down for a quick hug. Grace leaned over and quickly kissed Steve's cheek before he pulled back. She then turned to Danny and gave him the same. Danny put a hand on the side of her face and stroked it.

Kono and Chin joined the group and Kono gave Steve a gentle hug while Chin pat him on the back. Chin then started explaining that Iuke, Kahoku, and Tendo had all take fatal wounds and were being loaded into body bags at that very moment. Steve nodded his head in understanding, and turn his attention then turn to Tezaka. Doris was standing over his body with an unreadable expression on her face. Her gun was still in her hand. She looked at Steve then back to Tezaka, thought for a moment, and raised the gun pointing it at his unmoving body.

"Mom," Steve called out, "He's not worth it."

Doris looked up and met her son's eyes.

"If he wants to be like his father then we can help by putting him in jail," Steve said.

Doris took in a few deep breaths still holding the gun in a firing position, but eventually tucked it away.

Doris turned her focus to the group in front of her.

"He was a whiny brat when he was a kid too," she joked with a half smile.

Steve gave her a glaring look and turned away. Doris's expression changed to one of a hurt parent.

"Steve I-," Doris started.

"DON'T!" Steve interrupted turning briefly to glare at his mother one more time.

Steve turned again and began walking quickly into the trees.

"Hey, wait up you big dummy," Danny scowled starting to follow, "We just spent half a day looking for you and you're not going off by yourself and getting lost."

Steve slowed a little and allowed Danny, who was still holding Grace, to catch up. Chin and Kono followed. HPD officers began emerging around them and headed in the direction of Tezaka.

Grace and Steve receive some temporary treatments for their injuries before the group continued on towards the ambulances that were waiting at the trail head. Grace's ankle was properly cleaned and bandaged once again. Steve's arm, face, and other lacerations were cleaned and covered as well.

"Do you need a stretcher?" Chin asked keeping a close eye on the state of his boss.

Steve shook his head.

"How uh. . . how close are we to the trail?" he asked sure that he could walk the rest of the way.

Without missing a beat Danny piped up.

"13 miles."

The color drained from Steve's face missing the teasing smile the detective gave. Danny couldn't help but laugh.

"Relax Super SEAL it's just over a mile. . . .Can you make it?"

Steve nodded and looked at Grace.

"She can't," he said leaning in her direction as part of him still felt the need to be responsible for her care.

"Whoa whoa buddy slow down. You're done playing pack horse for today. I've got her," Danny assured him leaning down and kissing Grace on the top of her head.

Danny lifted Grace into his arms and Chin and Kono helped Steve to his feet. Both stayed close in case their boss needed an extra hand or some assistance.

"If you get tired Danny let me know, and we can switch," Chin offered.

"Thanks," Danny said turning around briefly.

Grace had her head leaning against Danny's shoulder and her arms around his neck. Her eyes looked heavy as they started to walk. Danny squeezed her determined that he wasn't going to set her down until he absolutely had to.

The entire time that Grace and Steve were treated and the group talked Doris kept her distance. Steve refused to make any eye contact with her. He had no problem keeping his back to her as he started to walk away with his team.

_A/N: Uh oh Stevie Poo is still mad. One more chapter to go in this story. If I am lucky I will be able to get it posted before the end of the weekend. If not then the latest will be Tuesday. Thanks for reading and please review. _


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Man oh man the Super Bowl was hard to get through the year. The commercials were alright, but I felt they were lacking in really funny ones. There were a few, but not many. What a painful game to watch. I am not a football fan by any means and the Super Bowl is the only football game I will sit down and watch the whole way through. I'm there for the commercials, food, and family. Anyway it was brutal. So usually I really don't care who wins, but this year I sort of had a soft spot for the Broncos because Danny Williams is such a huge fan of Peyton Manning. That is the only reason I would have liked to have seen them win. Super super shallow, I know, so needless to say I wasn't too disappointed at the outcome. I kind of hope Danny makes some kind of comment about it on the show. I think that would be hilarious._

_Last chapter for this story and then I am moving on to other projects. Thanks for all the reviews and support for this one and I hope you, as always, enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own H50._

The Five-0 task force arrived at the trail head an hour later. Doris had kept her distance staying several yards behind the group. There were two ambulances waiting to take Grace and Steve to the hospital.

Gratefully, Steve laid down on the gurney and let out an exhausted breath. Now that Grace was safe the energy he had managed to summon over the past day was gone and fatigue was setting in. His body ached, and he wasn't sure if he felt warm because he was hot and sweaty or because he was getting a fever. It felt so good to be laying down, to close his eyes, and know he was going to be receiving some well deserved rest.

"Uncle Steve?" came the only voice on the planet from the only person in existence that Steve would have woken up for at the moment.

Steve opened his eyes looking up at Grace's tired dirt smudged face. He thought that she was fast asleep on her dad's shoulder. Danny stood behind her with his hands on her waist balancing her so she could stand on her uninjured foot. Steve shot her a weak smile and reached a hand up stroking her hair. Tears started to flow down Grace's face as she put her hand against Steve's keeping it next to her head. Steve was about to ask her what was wrong when she leaned down placing her cheek next to his.

"Feel better, Uncle Steve," she whispered, "I love you."

"Love you too," he whispered as Grace guided his hand back onto the gurney.

She squeezed it before releasing it. Steve closed his eyes once again as the paramedics loaded him inside the vehicle and began examining his injuries.

Danny bent down slightly putting one arm behind Grace's knees and the other on her back. The detective scooped her back into his arms. Grace rested her head in the crook of his neck while her arms weakly clung to his shoulders. Danny walked the short distance to the second gurney and laid Grace down.

"Stay with me, Danno," she said making sure he knew that she wanted him close by at all times.

"Just rest, babe" Danny soothed stroking her hair with one hand, "I'm not going anywhere."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out the keys to his Camaro. He tossed them to Kono, turned, and climbed into the ambulance as the gurney was loaded.

H50

Steve and Grace were both treated for dehydration and were put on I.V.s to replenish their body fluids. Both had bruises caused by their seat belts and from being banged around when the truck flipped. They would be sore, but that wasn't much of a concern. Both of the doctors that treated them remarked with astonishment that the pair was able to walk away from the turned over truck with such minor injuries.

Grace's doctor was concerned about her ankle. It had started to develop an infection which could have been a lot worse had it not been taken care of by Steve and covered for most of the time. The doctor put her on an antibiotic to take care of the infection. The nurse cleaned and sterilized the cut before the doctor stitched it up. Grace had managed to stay awake all throughout her examination clutching tight to her father for most of it. The pair were parted briefly so Grace could put on her hospital gown. Danny had to choke back a sob seeing the top of the bruise the seat belt had made on her skin.

Grace fell asleep in Danny's warm embrace as the doctor and nurse were finishing with her ankle. Danny went back and forth between stroking her back and her head. The gentle movements lulled her little body into a deep sleep. The doctor told Danny that they would monitor for fever as well as check the wrap every few hours to make sure it wasn't getting worse.

Grace was moved into a private room with Danny clutching to her hand as the gurney moved down the hospital corridor. Danny, again, was forced to let go for a short time while the orderlies moved her to the bed. He moved a chair right next to Grace, took hold of her hand, and watched over her while she slept.

Steve had fallen asleep minutes after he laid down on the gurney. He arrived at the hospital with a temperature of over 100 degrees. He didn't hear the doctor express concern over the injuries to his head and arm. As well as his wounds being open and exposed to jungle pathogens. Steve was put on medication after several blood test were done to determine what he had caught. Steve received stitches next to his eye and on his arm. An X-Ray revealed that he had two cracked ribs. His chest was taped up and his doctor decided he wanted to monitor him before deciding if surgery would be necessary.

Steve was moved into a room and remained asleep from his exhaustion and fever. Chin and Kono decided to take turns staying with him. Doris wanted nothing more than to be at Steve's side while he slept, but she was wary about staying longer than a few minutes at a time given his reaction to her back in the jungle. It was obvious he was angry with her and she didn't want to upset him while he recovered.

Chin stayed with Steve over night. Kono briefly went to Grace's room to check on the detective and his daughter. She offered to bring back a change of clothes for the both of them as well. She was able to update Danny on Steve's condition as well as Doris's standoffish behavior.

Steve and Grace both slept the rest of the day and into the night. Grace woke early the next morning and smiled when she saw Danno snoozing in the chair next to her bed. His limp hand was millimeters away from hers. It was obvious he had fallen asleep holding it. Steve continued to sleep through the morning.

Grace's doctor, after a quick examination, decided he wanted to keep her for one more day to monitor her ankle and fluid intake. He was confident that Grace could probably be discharged the next day. Although he said he want Grace to still rest, drink lots of fluids, and take it easy for a few days staying off her ankle. However, there was no reason why she couldn't rest and recover at home. The antibiotic seemed to be working. Grace's temperature hadn't gone up, and her ankle was already looking better.

Grace wanted to go and visit Steve after she had eaten a little bit of breakfast. Danny thought it would be a good idea remembering their goodbye at the trail head the day before. He didn't want Grace's recovery to be stalled because she was worried about him. Grace was off her I.V. and her doctor agreed provided that she stay off her ankle and continue to drink plenty of water.

Danny helped Grace into a wheel chair with her large pink hospital mug and the two set off towards Steve's room. The detective was a little surprised to see Doris sitting in a chair outside the room.

"Is he awake?" Danny asked as they approached.

Doris shook her head. Danny gave her a quizzical look.

"You should be in there with him," he said.

"He won't want to see me," Doris said in a low voice.

Doris then looked from Danny to Grace and smiled at the little girl. She put a hand on Grace's knee.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" she asked.

"Better," Grace answered giving Doris a smile.

Danny opened the door to Steve's room and wheeled Grace inside. They saw the stitches on Steve's arm and side of his face. His smaller cuts had been cleaned. His face and body had bruises from the roll over and when he had been attacked by Tezaka and Kahoku. Steve's eyes were closed and he took in deep breaths as he slept.

Kono was close by with her tablet which he put aside when Danny and Grace entered. She had relieved Chin a few hours ago so he could go home and catch a shower.

Danny stopped right next to Steve's bed. Grace looked at her adopted uncle, reached out, and took his hand.

"He's really warm," she said with some concern.

Kono approached Danny and told him that Steve had had a fever for most of the night, and it had only been an hour or so that it had started to drop. Both Danny and Grace were relieved to hear that.

Grace began to gently stroke Steve's hand. She remembered Danno gently stroking her head and back yesterday, and how good it had felt. Grace kept a hold of her adopted uncle rubbing his hand and talking to him throughout the rest of the morning. She refused to let go when a nurse arrived to take her vitals and do the checks that had been ordered by her doctor. Later, Grace volunteered to rub Steve's dry lips with ice chips to moisten them back up. He had taken care of her while they had been in the jungle. Now it was her turn.

Chin arrived later with lunch for everyone. The three adults and the little girl watched over Steve waiting for him to show signs that he was waking.

In the early afternoon Steve started to stir.

"Uncle Steve?" Grace said when she felt him squeeze her hand back.

She had been waiting since she had first taken his hand to show some kind of response.

Kono, Chin, and Danny hurried to his bedside.

Steve's eyes opened a bit and he looked around. The last thing he remembered was laying down on the gurney and Grace. He was a little surprised that he was in a room already at the hospital with Grace at his side until Danny explained that he had been asleep since the day before.

"Steve," Kono said tenatively, "You mom is outside the door. Do you want me to-"

"No," Steve interrupted weakly.

A look of resentment came over his face. No one was going to argue with him. Danny took in a deep breath. He had been hoping that after some rest Steve would have a slightly kinder attitude towards his mother. For the next little while Danny kept his thoughts on the subject to himself.

Steve layed in his bed and enjoyed the company of those in the room with him. All had to be careful not to make Steve laugh as it hurt his ribs every time he did. Steve said nothing about his mother coming in to join them.

Steve was taken out briefly to get another X-ray done on his chest to see if his ribs had started to heal. He avoided his mother's concerned gaze as he was wheeled past her and down the hallway. The doctor seemed satisfied with what he saw, but warned Steve to minimize his physical activity until they were fully healed.

Chin left shortly after dinner to head home. Since he had stayed the previous night with Steve Kono would be taking the next turn.

"Come on, Monkey," Danny said as the light outside started to fade, "You're going to have lots of time to see Uncle Steve later.

Steve's fever was down, his vitals looked good, and he was also off his I.V as well. Steve was already discussing his own discharge with his doctor. The doctor still had a few concerns about Steve's injuries, but wouldn't necessarily be opposed to it as long as someone was around to keep an eye on him.

"Danno can do it," Grace piped up and then turned to Danny looking at him with her large brown eyes, "Please Daddy. . .Please."

Grace had been listening to everything that was being discussed as she had taken up her post again of holding Steve's hand when he returned from his X-ray. That had roped Danny into taking Grace to Steve's to recover, and then he could potentially take care of both. In some ways Danny was glad. His daughter and best friend had been through a lot together and it seemed fitting that they should recover from it together. Grace was already making a list of movies that she wanted to watch while they both got better. Danny and Steve both loved her a lot and would brave a Disney Princess movie marathon if it kept her happy while she rested.

Danny rolled Grace as close as he could to the head of Steve's bed. He helped to balance her as he had done the day before so she could stand and give Steve a good night hug. Grace made sure she was gentle so it wouldn't hurt him. The detective then pushed the chair over to the door and caught a glimpse of Doris still sitting outside and reading through a magazine. Danny asked Kono if she would take Grace back to her room saying that he had something he needed to talk to Steve about. Steve looked at Danny curiously once they were left alone. Danny pulled up a chair and sat in silence for a few moments as he organized his thoughts.

"Steve, I think you are being to hard on your mother," Danny finally said deciding it best to not beat around the bush.

"Danny, I would think that you of all people wouldn't think that after everything that has happened. . . You know that Grace and I were both nearly killed several times, right?"

Danny took in a deep breaths and felt his heart begin to pound thinking about how close he had come to losing his precious daughter and his bone headed partner.

"Look all I am saying is that maybe you could cut her just a little slack," Danny said.

Steve eyed Danny suspiciously as he thought about what he was saying when suddenly the SEAL's mouth dropped open, and he looked at Danny incredulously.

"Did you bond with my mother?" Steve asked in an accusing tone.

Danny couldn't keep his mouth from dropping open. The relationship between Doris and Danny started out rocky from day one and had remained so as the two always seemed to have a difference of opinion despite the subject matter.

"Look, if you think I want to go and hang out with her or something then you are wrong. . . but we did find a common point," Danny paused and made sure he had Steve's attention and curiosity before continuing, "Look I spent a good chunk of the day yesterday with your mother looking for you and Grace. She was with me when we found your truck and I'll tell you that was the worst feeling in the world to see the vehicle that you had last seen your child in crushed and flipped over the way it was. She tried to keep her feelings hidden, but I saw the that she was scared. We were both parents who were scared for the safety of their kids. Then when we found out who was responsible all Doris could think about was getting to you and Grace so you wouldn't be hurt by that lunatic."

Danny leaned back quietly in his chair and let his words sink into Steve's head.

"Danny. . . I. . . .It's just that. . . ." Steve stuttered trying to find the right words.

Danny waited patiently for Steve to get his thoughts organized.

"Danny, she's the reason that Grace's life was put in jeopardy. Don't you see that?" Steve asked looking at his partner, "If it hadn't been for her work in the CIA none of this would have happened."

Danny raised his eyebrows at Steve. "

"So you are saying that your mother is to blame for everything that happened to you and Grace?"

Steve nodded.

"You stupid son of a bitch."

Steve looked at Danny with wide confused eyes.

"Hitoshi Tezaka is the one who planned all this. HE is the one who wanted to take revenge on your mother. HE is the one who decided that he was going to use you against her. Trust me if Doris had known before hand she would have hunted him down and killed him."

Steve leaned back against his pillow thinking over what his partner was telling him. Danny decided really give him something to think about.

"You know that Grace doesn't blame me for what happened with Rick Peterson."

Steve's looked back at Danny as he remembered that horrible day. His heart clenched remembering cutting the tape off Grace's wrists, and the way her small body was shaking when she clutched to her father.

"You remember how much I blamed myself for what happened, and it took the wisdom of my 9 year old daughter to realize that it wasn't me who had taken her from her tennis lesson, or locked her in a storage shed, or intentionally used her to try and get someone to commit a murder. She didn't blame me for what happened and she didn't want me to blame myself."

"She's a smart kid," Steve commented.

Danny cracked a smile.

"Look all I want you to do is to give your mom a bit of a break. Despite everything she's done she deserves at least that much from you."

Danny stood up from the chair. He gently patted Steve on his good shoulder and headed for the door.

"Hey, Danny," Steve called after him.

Danny turned ready to listen to what he had to say.

"Tell Doris that she can come in if she wants to and. . .uh. . .tell Kono that she can go home and get some rest."

Danny gave Steve a half smile as he exited. A few moments later Doris warily entered the room. She sat down in the chair that had been previously occupied by Danny and looked at Steve. The pair said nothing for a long time. They would look at one another and then away and back again. This went on for some time until Steve felt Doris carefully take hold of his hand.

"Steve. . . I. . . I just wanted to say-"

"I'm sorry," Steve interrupted looking at him mom, "I'm sorry."

Doris smiled at him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. The relationship between Steve and Doris McGarrett was far from perfect and it probably never would be. For now it was okay. And for now okay was enough.

_A/N: Yes, Doris is on my creepy woman list and she is not one of my favorite characters, but I will tolerate her character. The more I thought about Steve blaming her for all this the more I saw Danny having this conversation with Steve and comparing this to the Rick Peterson incident. I hope you liked it. It was a lot of fun to write and I am pleasantly pleased with how it all came together. It was worth the 9 months that it spent forming itself in my head. I'll be honest I wasn't 100% sure how it was going to end for a long time, but think it turned out alright. As always thanks for reading and please review. _

_So before my thyroid made me have a nervous break down, put me into therapy, and take meds that made me dizzy and very tired I started a story called Just the Two of Us. I am probably going to add a few more chapters to that story before I start posting my next multi chapter fic. _

_Peace, Love and Sugar Cookies to all._


End file.
